4chanintfandomcom-20200213-history
Hungarian
English: Hungarian Hungarian Duolingo: Common phrases * Hi: Szia * Good morning: Jó reggelt kívánok * Good afternoon: Jó napot kívánok * Good evening: Jó estét kívánok * Good night: Jó éjszakát kívánok * Thank you: Köszönöm * Bye: Viszlát * How are you?: Hogy vagy * Thank you very much: Nagyon szépen köszönöm * How old is he?: Hány éves? * I would like water, please: Vizet szeretnék kérni Duolingo: Basics * It is morning: Reggel van * Where is the fire?: Hol van a tűz? * Is it noon here: Itt dél van? * There is no snow here: Itt nincs hó. * He is rarely here: Ritkán van itt * Where is the man in the afternoon?: Hol van a férfi délután? * It often rains here: Itt gyakran esik az eső. * This is the lamp, and this is the telphone: Ez a lámpa, és ez a telefon * The train is rarely here: Ritkán van itt a vonat * Are you often here in the morning: Gyakran vagy itt reggel? Duolingo: Household *'These pillows are heavy': Ezek a párnák nehezek *'A person is in the refrigerator': Egy ember van a hűtőben *'Those are not fridges either': Azok sem hűtők *'I am standing and waiting by the gate': A kapunál állok és várok *'This is a beautiful, old door': Ez egy szép, régi ajtó *'The beautiful, red flower is in the bedroom, on the table': A szép, piros virág a hálószobában van, az asztalon *'The oven is in the kitchen, next to the refrigerator ': A sütő a konyhában van, a hűtő mellett. *'The dining room is next to the kitchen': Az ebédlő a konyha mellett van *'The small spoon is in the cup': A kicsi kanál a csészében van *'The flowers are on the balcony': A virágok az erkélyen vannak *'Where are the doors and the windows?': Hol vannak az ajtók és az ablakok? *'The pillows are not on the bed, but on the ground': A párnák nem az ágyon vannak, hanem a földön *'Knife, fork, spoon': Kés, villa, kanál *'There are large tables are in the dining rooms': Az ebédlőkben nagy asztalok vannak *'I am watching you in the photo': Nézlek a képen *'It is not in the oven': Nem a sütőben van. *'There are four apples in the fridge': A hűtőben négy alma van *'The dining room is next to the kitchen': Az ebédlő a konyha mellett van Duolingo: Choices 2 *'Who is playing between these trees': Kik játszanak ezek között a fák között? *'The bank is not in this building, but that one': A bank nem ebben az épületben van, hanem abban. *'Which buses are the French tourists on?': Melyik buszokon ülnek a francia turisták? *'That beautiful woman is not wearing anything': Azon a szép nőn nincs ruha *'The table under this lamp is dry': Ez alatt a lámpa alatt az asztal száraz *'We do not live in those rooms, but in these': Nem azokban a szobákban lakunk , hanem ezekben. *'Three teachers are walking by those students': Azok mellett a diákok mellett három tanár sétál *'I am also standing by this door': Én is ennél az ajtónál állok *'There are no birds in this dry tree': Ezen a száraz fán nincsenek madarak *'On which bed is there a pillow?': Melyik ágyon van párna? *'Girls are sitting in this car, and boys in that one': Ebben az autóban lányok ülnek, abban meg fiúk *'What is below that car?': Mi van az alatt az autó alatt? *'The small blue car is moving between those big buses': A kicsi kék autó azok között a nagy buszok között halad *'We are eating lunch by this table, and you by that one': Mi ennél az asztalnál ebédelünk , ti meg annál Category:Finno-Ugric Category:FSI difficulty level 4*